Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle skeleton structure for an automobile.
Related Art
A technology is known in which front cross members (cross members) bridge a floor tunnel portion (tunnel portion) of a floor panel and rockers and in which a console box is disposed on the upper side of the floor tunnel portion on the vehicle rear side of the front cross members (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2012-166710).
Moreover, in the above document a technology is described in which a stiffener (a tunnel upper reinforcement member) is disposed between the console box and the floor tunnel portion. Specifically, inside the floor tunnel portion, the tunnel upper reinforcement member is disposed along the vehicle width direction in a position between the right and left front cross members and opposing the console box. At the time of a side impact to the vehicle and when the impact load is transmitted from a front cross member via the floor tunnel portion to the tunnel upper reinforcement member, the impact load is transmitted via the floor tunnel portion to the entire floor panel.
However, in this technology, the front cross members and the stiffener are placed apart from each other in the vehicle front-rear direction. For this reason, there is more room for improvement in order to cause the impact load transmitted via a vehicle seat to the tunnel portion at the time of a side impact to the vehicle to be transmitted to the opposite side of the impact side.